


Разные недописанные куски, которые все равно жалко

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed





	1. Занзас/Цуна

Ямамото одолжил Цуне кусок своего кольца. Теперь этот тонкий покореженный обод, который мог превращаться в один из клинков дождя, Цуна носил на безымянном пальце и чувствовал себя как будто спокойнее.  
Это было странно и глупо, конечно, но теперь Цуне время от времени шла на ум музыка - он верил, где-то в глубине лет это играл Асари, а пламя дождя, невидимое и плотное, ласкалось о его пальцы. Оно могло пригодиться в любой момент.  
Занзас не обратил на новое кольцо внимания - или сделал вид, что не обратил. Цуна надеялся, что это не заденет его - и сам себя ругал за глупость: ну что могло задеть Занзаса после того, как все вопросы с Вонголой уже были решены?

Занзас подтянул его под мышки и заставил встать на колени, опираясь о мягкую спинку дивана, прильнул сзади, потерся влажным членом о промежность, ткнулся головкой в поджавшиеся яйца, а потом опустил руку вниз. Он нашарил большим пальцам сжавшуюся дырку и велел:  
\- Давай, дрочи.  
Цуна кончил, едва только он протолкнул костяшку и сильно нажал изнутри. Когда он опомнился, Занзас терся о него, обеими руками сдавливая ягодицы.  
\- Погоди, - выдохнул Цуна, - я сейчас.  
Он отер набежавшую слюнку - и когда только успел отключиться? - вывернулся, сполз по сиденью и поймал в губы чужой член. На затылок легла тяжелая горячая ладонь.

\- Занзас? - позвал он. От духоты трудно было дышать, горячий воздух набивался в горло комьями.  
\- А?  
\- Поедем завтра в горы?  
\- Зачем? - хрипло отозвался Занзас. Он, казалось, уже почти засыпал. Цуна двинулся к нему ближе, ткнулся под жесткий бок.  
\- Я дома не люблю орать, - сказал он. Представил себе старую башню, которая в сотне километров к северу отсюда прилепилась к склону скалы. Там почти никто не бывал, но иногда хранили вещи.  
Там наверняка было холоднее, чем здесь.  
\- Дома, - лениво, глухо выговорил Занзас, разворачиваясь, - дома, говоришь, - и Цуна подавился слюной и закашлялся.  
Занзас навалился на него всей тяжестью, как будто сделан был из камней, в которые походя Бестер превращал все, что казалось ему неприглядным.  
Цуна не стал оправдываться - только разозлит сейчас еще больше.  
\- А поедем. Полезно выбивать дурь тебе из башки.  
Цуна погладил его по твердому плечу, пальцами ощущая выпуклости шрамов. Занзас шумно дышал над ним, от дыхания шевелилась челка.   
\- И не только тебе, - произнес он. - Я бы выебал твою бабу.  
\- Кеко? - переспросил Цуна. Он знал, что Занзас так шутит, уже научился различать.  
\- Или обеих. И мать твою. И твоего львенка.  
\- А отца, - спросил Цуна совсем тихо, - не стал бы? Он что, рожей не вышел?  
\- Он говнюк, - очень серьезно ответил Занзас. - Лучше не трогать - измажешься.

С утра Занзас не хотел вставать, он замотался в одеяло с головой и только рявкнул, чтобы оставили в покое, когда Цуна позвал его к завтраку.  
У входа в их крыло Цуна столкнулся со Сквало.  
\- Занзас? - сразу потребовал тот, не размениваясь на объяснения. В руках у него был мятый конверт, и держал его Сквало так, словно это было не письмо, а пакет из закусочной.  
\- Спит, - развел руками Цуна.  
\- Говнюк, - Сквало досадливо цокнул языком, и Цуна вдруг вспомнил, что говорил Занзас о Иемицу.   
\- Может, потом, - Цуна переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему всегда делалось неловко, что все, наверное, вокруг - а Сквало уж точно - знают.  
\- Держи тогда сам, - Сквало пихнул конверт ему в грудь. - В конце концов это твое дело.

Первые несколько минут Цуне хотелось завыть. Он даже подумал было, что он сейчас переживает больше самой Кеко - им с Наной часто случалось сохранять радостное спокойствие даже в самые трудные моменты, так, будто они не понимали, что происходит, - но тут же себя одернул.  
Те, кто попытался схватить его маленькую, спокойную, ласковую Кеко, определенно не заслуживали жизни - но поймать их так и не удалось.  
\- Сквало, стой! - Цуна нагнал его за поворотом. - Почему Занзасу, а не мне?  
Сквало посмотрел на него с недоумением, ткнул холодным пальцем в лоб:  
\- Не думаешь же ты, что я стану отчитываться перед тобой, а, маленький босс? Вария тебе не принадлежит.  
\- Мы выезжаем в Японию, - быстро сказал Цуна. - Раз там Вария, ты тоже.  
Сквало, собравшийся было идти, развернулся к нему:  
\- Не глупи. Может, кто-то хочет, чтобы ты покинул поместье? Только и ждет, чтобы ты явился в Японию к своим ненаглядным. А думать ты как, потом собрался?  
Цуна почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу.  
\- Не можем же мы оставить все как есть.  
\- Я привезу их сюда, - сказал Сквало, - если тебя это устроит.  
\- Сквало.  
\- Не трясись так, - Сквало неласково прищурился. - Знаешь, чем отряд дождя отличается от отряда грозы?  
\- Догадываюсь, - быстро согласился Цуна. - Возьми с собой Ямамото, хорошо?  
Сквало что-то прикинул в уме, нахмурился, а потом кивнул:  
\- Идет. Вернемся к завтрашнему дню.  
\- А занзас как же? - спросил Цуна ему вслед.  
Сквало только отмахнулся:  
\- Считай, что согласен.

Остаток дня ознаменовался тем, что Занзас, завернутый в простыню, как император в тогу, разгуливал по особняку. Когда он вздумал закинуть ноги на стол, горничные с визгом разбежались. Цуна тоже отвернулся, хотя ничего незнакомого под сбившейся тканью не обнаружилось. Цуна машинально оглядел темные бедра, покрытые продольными полосами шрамов, кожу, покрытую темными волосками, между ними, крепкие, выпуклые мышцы.  
\- Ну так что, едем в горы? - спросил Занзас. Цуна мотнул головой.  
Сейчас было не до поездок. Цуна знал, как следует объяснить ем отсрочку: вряд ли бы Занзас оценил его заботу о Кеок, но что такое бережное отношение к вещам - знал прекрасно.  
Занзас потер подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, поправил тогу на плече, ухмыльнулся:  
\- И ты собираешься мстить. Найти этих подонков и и стереть в порошок?  
Цуна подумал:  
\- Пожалуй, нет. Отрезать голову и вывесить на ворота. О таких вещах следует знать окружающим. Вонгола неприкосновенна.  
Занзас изобразил редкие хлопки.  
\- Не смешно, - сказал Цуна.  
\- Я не смеюсь.  
\- Это ирония.  
\- Я серьезно.  
Занзас прошел к нему через кухню, подтолкнул к столу, так что край впился Цуне в ягодицы.  
\- Скоро совсем освоишься. Не пройдет и скольки там лет?  
\- Сказал же, хватит шутки шутить, - произнес Цуна отворачиваясь от поцелуев.  
\- Да тебя это задевает, - заметил Занзас, то ли с удивлением, то ли, наоборот, объяснял, а потом он обхватил затылок Цуны, и увернуться снова не получилось.

\- Это ведь не ты? - с надеждой спросил Цуна. Он никак не мог отвлечься. Если он в пятый раз пойдет в центр связи, то только отвлечет тех, кто действительно занимается делом.  
\- Не, не я, - зевнул Занзас, устраиваясь на диванчике так, чтобы бар остался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
\- Или ты?  
\- Неа, - так же лениво отмахнулся он.  
\- Я тебе верю, - сказал Цуна.  
Занзас, успевший сделать вид, что заснул сидя, приоткрыл один глаз:  
\- Если это не я, я скажу, что это не я. А если это я, то зачем мне говорить, что это я? Все равно скажу, что не я.  
\- А вчера ночью ты другое говорил, - заметил Цуна.  
\- Ну так что решил-то? - Занзас закинул руки за голову. Цуна пожал плечами. Занзас вздохнул: - И ничего-то ты не знаешь об игре в покер.

//

\- Мама, спросил он тускло, - можно я здесь посижу?  
Нана оторвалась от огромной плетеной корзины. Белье она стирала сама - то ли не могла привыкнуть, к тому, что здесь есть прислуга, то ли не понимала этого. Цуна не решался подойти к ней с объяснениями - он боялся, что лишившись привычных ритуалов, она заскучает.  
\- Конечно. Как дела в институте?  
\- Неплохо, - поделился Цуна.  
Реборн, смуглый и длинный, вырос как будто из-под земли, встал у него за плечом.  
\- Ваш сын, Нана, - сказал он, - делает большие успехи. Прекрасная успеваемость. Едва ли не в десятке лучших учеников. - И тут же, наклонившись к самому уху, интимно прошептал: - Отлично знает, кому нужно подставить жопу, чтобы все было в порядке.  
\- Что? - не расслышала Нана.  
\- Я говорю, - произнес Реборн четко, - у вашего сына прекрасная деловая хватка. Далеко пойдет.  
Нана заулыбалась, резче сделались едва проступающие на ее лице морщины. Она подтянула корзину ближе к себе, поставила на изгиб бедра.  
\- Благодаря вам.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Реборн, - это дар природы. Или, если угодно, наследственность. Этому я его не учил совершенно точно… Если вы позволите.  
Он ухватил Цуну за запястье и потащил в дальний конец лужайки, под стену, где их не могли услышать.  
\- Еще пара месяцев в том же духе, - тихо сообщил он, - и Вонгола перестанет быть твоей, умелец подставить задницу.  
\- Да я не против. - Цуна тщетно пытался освободить руку из цепкого захвата. - Если бы Занзас разбирался.  
\- Удачи на занятиях, - крикнула Нана издалека.  
\- Но он только и делает, что спит и жрет.  
Реборн поглядел на него презрительно.  
\- Гляжу, ты много знаешь о том, чем он занят. - Цуна пожал плечами. - Хороший руководитель, - сказал Реборн, - не должен ничего делать сам. Понимаешь? Занзас может хоть в сортире сидеть, все остальное будет сделано.

\- Давай, думай головой, - сказал Реборн. - кому это могло быть выгодно?  
\- Еще раз спросишь, - Цуна отступил на шаг, - я решу, что это тренировка, а тебе платят. Кстати, кто? В чем твоя выгода?  
Реборн улыбнулся, едва скрыв влажные белые зубы.  
\- Или это означает, - понял Цуна, - я буду тебе…  
\- Должен, - одобрил Реборн. - И ты сам это сказал.  
\- Ничего я не…  
\- В Японии в это время оставались отряд грозы Варии и Хибари Кея.  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Цуна, - вот уж Хибари это не нужно.  
\- Не ты ли просил его позаботиться о девочках, - Реборн склонил голову набок, - когда мы уезжали? Ему, может, просто лень стало заниматься чужой проблемой?  
Цуна вспомнил, как Хибари, скривившись, сообщил: "Если это будет угрожать безопасности жителей Намимори, безусловно".  
\- Чего ты хочешь, - спросил Цуна. - Я не понимаю. Сказать, что он плохой хранитель или что? Нам нужно избавиться от него? Проверить его лояльность?  
\- Бездействие иногда равносильно действию, - заметил Реборн. - А ведь у Хибари есть друзья, которым это могло быть выгодно.  
\- Господи, не начинай - взмолился Цуна, - только не снова.


	2. Гет с Айрис

Профессор оказался не так уж плох в постели: Айрис удалось кончить, правда, как-то слабо и блекло. Вытирая тыльной стороной ладони взмокший лоб, он усиленно сопел, а потом перекатился на спину и приглашающе подставил плечо. Айрис отодвинулась.  
Она уехала так скоро, как только смогла, чтобы его не обидеть. Она чувствовала себя смутно разочарованной, скучающей - и она не отказалась бы повторить еще раз. Такси то и дело ныряло в темные проулки, возвращаясь к забитым шоссе лишь изредка. В один из таких раз Айрис сказала водителю:  
\- Хочешь поебаться?  
Совсем молодой индус вздрогнул и обернулся, машину повело. Айрис досадливо цокнула языком.  
\- Да, мисс, - пробормотал водитель. Даже если этот молчащий чурбан и знал только названия улиц, “да, мисс”, да “куда везти”, не мог же он не знать, что такое “поебаться”.  
И он знал, он был быстрый и горячий, и у него давно никого не было, он хотел ее до дрожи в руках - она чувствовала, как он нервничает, когда мнет ее грудь.  
На заднем сидении было неудобно, головой Айрис упиралась в стекло, задницу холодил воздух - дверь осталась открытой.  
Айрис терла себя и всхлипывала, не стесняясь, - ей уже нечего было стыдиться, с тех пор как она смыла косметику, уезжая от профессора. Из нее текло - и старой влагой, и новой, и чужой спермой. Водителю было все равно. Он кончил в нее, обняв за живот, и застонал.  
На этот раз ее оргазм был глубоким и долгим. И был бы еще дольше, не соскользни колено с края сиденья.  
Дома она полшкафа перерыла в поисках таблеток. Большая часть ее запасов хранилась в лабораториях.


	3. Джен про Вонголу

Кеко вздыхает. В доме неожиданно жарко, а на маленькой кухне и вовсе хочется раздеться до купальника. Ее останавливает только то, что здесь не только они с Хару и детьми.  
Широко расставив острые колени, на табуретке сидит Гокудера и изучает на просвет двадцатиевровую купюру. А посередине кухни возлежит старая коробка из-под холодильника, в ней - пачки денег, аккуратно уложенные стопками. Ко всему этому прилагаются три счетные машинки и дуршлаг.  
\- Это надо посчитать, - сказал Реборн с утра, когда Сквало привез деньги. - И если Маммон нас нае… простите, случайно ошибся, то я его лично утрамбую в бетон.  
\- Как драки в грязи? Ну, которые по телевизору показывают? - осторожно уточнила Кеко.  
\- Вроде того, - благосклонно покивал Реборн. - Только проигравший отправляется путешествовать. Какие вы все-таки умные у нас, девочки.  
Все было кристально ясно - ну, кроме дуршлага.  
Деньги, рассказал Реборн, они выручили от продажи особняка Вонголы. Избавиться от него пришлось после того, как кто-то умный написал на дорожном знаке…  
\- "Пидарасы - туда, 10 км", - возмутился Гокудера. - Да сами они пидарасы! Подонки! Гомофобы!  
\- А потом кто-то зачеркнул и накарябал поверх "не пидарасы, а Вонгола", - поправил Реборн.  
Гокудера поник, а Хару отвесила ему смачный подзатыльник.  
В общем, объяснил Реборн, это они сейчас вовсе не скрывались и не бродяжничали в поисках нового дома, потому что Цуна не счел приличным беспокоить Варию, а Дино содрал бы с них втридорога, а обратно в Японию лететь Цуна не захотел, потому что маму Нану хватит инфаркт; они просто устроили себе отпуск на побережье. На самом деле Кеко была уверена, что мама Нана очень крепкая женщина и выдержала бы и не такое, - но против отдыха тоже ничего не имела.  
Словом, так они и оказались в летнем доме, больше всего смахивавшем на бунгало, с коробкой денег и вдали от людей.  
\- Один миллион триста двадцать тысяч, - заключает Кеко и перекладывает еще одну пачку на стол, мимоходом огорчившись, что есть теперь будет негде - ну вот разве что подвинуть несколько десятков стопок купюр по пятьдесят евро.  
Больше всех доволен, разумеется, Ламбо. Поэтому когда из полуприкрытой коробки раздается дурной ор "Ламбо-сан купается в море де-е-енег!" и во все стороны летят цветные бумажки, Кеко думает, что ожидала чего-то подобного с самого утра.   
\- Ох, Ламбо, как же так. Теперь опять пересчитывать, - огорчается она.  
Гокудера, медленно поднимающийся со своего места - это затишье перед бурей, а вот сама буря…


	4. Сквало/Фран

Фран все-таки напросился. На десятый день его беспрерывное нытье достало Сквало до самых печенок, и он сказал:  
\- Собирай чемодан.  
Чемодан, конечно, был на самом-то деле не нужен. На полуостров их доставил варийский самолет, а дальше было дело двух дней и соответственно - пары чистых трусов, пачки бинта и стопки наличных.  
Всю дорогу Фран вел себя практически прилично, Сквало взял с него обещание:  
\- Не задавай лишних вопросов.  
\- Это каких?  
\- Вот именно таких, как сейчас.  
\- Назойливых? Бесполезных? Риторических? Вы, кстати, знаете, что значит «риторический»? Подробных? Указывающих на ваше неумение вести диалог?  
\- Ты меня понял, - сказал Сквало. - Еще один - и побежишь распаковывать чемодан.  
Фран открыл рот, закрыл, подумал и сказал:  
\- Не буду спрашивать вас, ни о каком чемодане речь, ни о том, можно ли обойтись вместо вопросов утвердительными предложениями, вызывающими фрустрацию.  
\- И побольше молчи, - посоветовал Сквало. - Мы будем пролетать над Индийским океаном. Он глубокий, я сильный.  
Фран поднял руки в притворно беспомощном жесте.  
\- Так точно, сэр.

По пути Фран возился с видеокамерой:  
\- Сломаешь - убью, - сказал Сквало.   
\- Я ничего не буду говорить о том, что бэкапы записей можно хранить и не на камере. И не буду спрашивать, отчего вы так трясетесь, что у вашей - подумать только! - сто сорок шестой победы подряд не будет других свидетелей, кроме меня. А может, вообще не будет, я же буду мертв… Я уже заткнулся, да, - понятливо ответил Фран.  
Сам Сквало в очередной раз перечитывал накопленные бумаги по Гнусному Бобу. Гнусный Боб был фигурой полумифической, многие не верили в его существование, а некоторые думали, что это и вовсе несколько разных людей, оставивших о себе слухи в Средней Азии.  
Впрочем, стиль у него был совершенно европейский. Боб не любил оставлять свидетелей, но сострадание было ему не чуждо. И он недооценивал детей. Очень недооценивал - именно этой слабости Сквало был обязан информацией.


	5. Хибари/Мукуро, Семь разговоров с Хибари Кеей

Реборн срезал кончик сигары и неторопливо закурил. Он выглядел довольным жизнью - лоснящийся розовощекий младенец в крошечном взрослом костюме.  
\- Члены семьи, конечно, равны между собой, но нужно учитывать их разные возможности. Тебя как специалиста по подобным состояниям я хотел бы попросить о помощи в этом деликатном вопросе. Иначе - сенсорная депривация, говорят нам, приводит к "беспокойству, галлюцинациям и асоциальному поведению".   
Мукуро захотелось загнать сигару ему в горло. Он улыбнулся.  
\- До сих пор у него не было только галлюцинаций. И то - я бы не поручился.  
Тот, о ком они говорили, наслаждался соленой ванной и отсутствием толп на километры вокруг - не считая полудюжины бесшумных зомби.   
\- В том и дело, в том и дело, - пробормотал Реборн, закуривая и выпуская первое облачко дыма. - Мы не хотим ничего усугублять. Хибари Кея все еще нужен нам целым, невредимым и самим собой. Отсутствие хранителя - большое несчастье для Семьи. Тебя хотя бы было кому заменить.  
\- А Хибари Кея у нас такой один, - покивал Мукуро. - И почему же я соглашусь?   
Он устроился в кресле удобнее и сложил руки на животе. Голова сидящего на столе Реборна была ниже уровня его глаз.  
\- Не смеши меня, - в голосе Реборна послышалось разочарование, будто всех недоносков вокруг он записывал в свои ученики и искренне огорчался, если вдруг они не понимали его с полуслова - или хотя бы не заглядывали ему в рот. - Неужели тебе не доставит удовольствия заглянуть к нему в голову? Целый Хибари Кея в твоем почти неограниченном распоряжении. Я уверен, ты и сам бы пришел к этой мысли через пару дней; я опередил тебя, просто чтобы сказать - не мучай его слишком сильно. После Вендикаре он нужен нам хотя бы относительно психически здоровым.  
Мукуро продержался почти полдня.

...Он скатал из песка большой ком; местами под верхним слоем берега обнаруживались металлические швы с неровными спайками. Мукуро подумал, не стоит ли слепить песковика, но отказался от этой мысли и просто сел на ком сверху. Море лизало песок большим мокрым языком, прогибалось и липло к нему, не выходя за ровную границу. Облака шли по небу строем, вдоль вентиляционной трубы, до ужаса похожей на гофрированные шланги системы обеспечения камеры - он в жизни не забудет, как они выглядели, какого оттенка были. Пространство вдалеке мутнело, иногда проплывали неясные тени. На секунду Мукуро стало любопытно - это чужое сознание генерирует образы или действительно кто-то ходит за стеклом прямо сейчас.  
Мукуро поболтал в прибрежной пене носком сапога, лениво подумал, что пока не увидел выводящих катетеров в этой раздувшейся картинке изоляционной камеры. И, пожалуй, не хотел бы.  
Хибари появился ровно в тот момент, когда Мукуро потянул за ближайшее к себе облако, окрасил в темный и начал выжимать. Не успели первые капли коснуться гладкой, будто отутюженной, поверхности моря, плеча Мукуро коснулись.  
\- Неужели галлюцинации? - спросил Хибари.  
\- К сожалению, пока нет.  
\- К сожалению, у меня нет способа проверить.  
Мукуро наконец повернулся к нему. Хибари был в домашнем халате и босиком. Должно быть, в его растянутой банке с растянутым временем все процессы проходили медленнее. Мукуро застал ту стадию, когда отсутствие чувств еще кажется отдыхом.  
\- Ты мог бы прийти из любопытства. Ты мог бы не приходить, чтобы я сошел с ума самостоятельно. Ты мог бы прийти, но не показываться мне, - Хибари задумался. - Но недолго. Ты мог бы прийти, потому что тебя попросили. Тебя попросили, не так ли?  
Мукуро пожал плечами.  
\- И ты не смог им отказать.  
Он остановил кулак Мукуро в паре сантиметров от лица.  
\- Прямо в нос. Пока не очень похож, - заключил Хибари. - Поэтому я склонен думать, что ты настоящий. Более непредсказуем, чем я предпочел бы.  
Мукуро расслабил руку, и Хибари отпустил его.  
\- Я думаю, нам будет, чем заняться вместе. Расскажи мне о том, что тебе меньше всего нравится.  
\- Ненавижу терновник.  
\- Венцы? Да ты интересного о себе мнения.  
\- Кусты, - Хибари вздохнул, - кусты. Был такой детский писатель.  
Он читал Хром сказки. Он - это Хибари, не Мукуро. Мукуро не разрешал ей общаться с Хибари, даже не знал до сих пор, а узнав - ощутил страшную досаду. Сколько угодно можно настаивать: найди свою жизнь, будь независима, - когда ты сталкиваешься с реальностью, оказывается, ты хотел совсем не того.

Мукуро открыл им дверь в лес. Лес вырос прямо из моря, из соли и песчаного дна, и потому оказался сосновым и светлым. Вглубь вела цепочка из леденцов, обертки хрустели под ногами. Постепенно шум прибоя затих вдалеке, а стволы стали чаще, и впереди послышалось неясное бормотание.  
Хибари шел позади и молчал. Мукуро едва различал его легкое дыхание и легкие шаги. Сознание опасно щекотала мысль об открытой спине. Нет, Хибари не стал бы нападать, но отвернуться от него было все равно что не глядеть на опасного зверя, с которым ты сидишь в одной клетке.  
\- Я приятно удивлен твоим благоразумием.  
\- Здесь нечем больше заняться, - объяснил Хибари. - Твои фокусы тоже сойдут.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Мукуро. В чем-то его радовало это наивное представление об иллюзиях. - Как ты относишься к клаустрофобии?  
Вскоре свет над верхушками сосен начал меркнуть. Прошло не меньше часа, прежде чем лес стал настолько густым, что идти стало можно только боком. В конце карамельной дорожки нашлась опрокинутая корзина с остатками леденцов. На гладких стволах виднелись царапины - кто-то, обдирая ногти, драл и грыз стволы, а потом исчез, не оставив других следов.  
Хибари за спиной вздохнул. Когда Мукуро обернулся, он уже разворачивал хрустящую обертку. Внутри леденец был погрызенным. Хибари глядел на него с равнодушным любопытством, а потом сунул за щеку.  
\- Неудачная идея, - предупредил Мукуро. - Знаешь, что случилось с этим человеком? - он кивнул на корзину.  
\- Он съел слишком много. Яд накопился в организме. Может, так будет веселее?  
Хибари насыпал себе полные карманы конфет, и Мукуро представил его себе малышом в одежде девочки - так наряжают в защиту от злых духов, - сидящим на столе с лоснящимся от самоуверенности лицом. Все еще немного ниже глаз Мукуро.  
\- Почти. - Он взял Хибари за запястье. - Хотя веселее я тебе мог бы сделать когда угодно. Иногда весь смысл - в достаточно долгой дороге.  
Рука у Хибари была прохладной и сухой, он шел не сопротивляясь и шуршал обертками. Сквозь деревья приходилось теперь протискиваться, и бормотание впереди стало не громче, но отчетливее. Словно кто-то долго учился выговаривать слова, и у него наконец стало получаться.  
"Тишина", - говорил он. "От-вра-щение". "Паника". "Паника, паника, отвращение, страх". "Кто-то идет". "Я слышу, кто-то идет".  
Мукуро передвигался ощупью. Он мог бы сделать так, чтобы деревья возникали под его рукой там, где он хотел, но не стал. Он мог бы помнить карту леса, но и это того не стоило.  
"Помогите", - сказал бормочущий. В его голосе было мало человеческих интонаций. Больше он напоминал скрип полов под ногами старика. "Паника". "Лязг". "Кто-то идет за мной". "Галлюцинации? Лучше бы галлюцинации".  
\- Галлюцинации? - отреагировал Хибари. Он плохо стоял на ногах и хватался за деревья.  
\- Да, галлюцинации, - быстро согласился бормочущий. Теперь он стоял в нескольких метрах от них. Если сильно присматриваться, можно было поверить, что виден блеск его глаз, а не цветная пляска нервных окончаний. - Сектор круга в двадцать градусов. Хаотичная расстановка объектов. Диаметром от двадцати до тридцати, случайным образом. Неустойчивый алгоритм, повышение плотности. Градиент осве...  
\- Освещенности? - спросил Хибари.  
Он бросился на Мукуро, когда тот уже перестал ждать. Бил молча и сильно, но почти безуспешно, потому что деревья склонились и, обхватив его, потащили к источнику звука. Мукуро, устроившись на ветке позади, смотрел, как Хибари барахтается в мягких стволах, царапает кору, пытаясь освободиться.  
Включился свет.  
Радио на столбе тихо говорило: "...как символ вечного непостоянства и зыбкости. Для гравия используются специальные грабли. Концентрические круги вокруг - как расходящиеся волны...". Хибари, взъерошенный и мрачный, сидел на террасе рядом. Сад камней, обрамленный зеленью, залитый солнцем, пребывал в своем неестественном спокойствии.  
\- Так это были правила для узоров? - догадался Мукуро.  
\- Да, описания тех, кто готовил сады в Тофукудзи.  
\- Ты хотел себе такой? - заинтересовался Мукуро.  
\- Не бывает одинаковых садов. - Хибари помолчал, а потом с неохотой продолжил: - Там круглая галька, выложенная на песке секторами. Как бледнеющие лучи солнца. То, что ты делаешь - варварство. Ты цепляешься за детали, не вникая в суть.  
\- И что? - Мукуро зевнул.  
\- Необратимо и бессмысленно искажаешь реальность. Уродуешь ее. - Хибари замолчал. Видимо, спохватился: слишком много личного отношения было в его словах. Помолчав, спросил: - В этих конфетах все-таки что-то было?  
Мукуро рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно, нет. Мой яд - это твоя вера. Само то, что ты решил их попробовать. Какой ты почувствовал вкус?  
\- Вишневый, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Ты поддался и, поддавшись, действительно проиграл.

***  
Во второй раз внутри действительно стало тревожно. У Мукуро немели руки, шаги давались с трудом.  
\- Ты тоже принимаешь мои правила игры, - заметрил Хибари. - Ты принимаешь их в первую очередь.  
\- Это и есть мое занятие, - ответил Мукуро, все еще не видя его на берегу, - я принимаю одни правила и отказываюсь от других. Я распорядитель.  
Он освободил сначала одну руку, затем другую и, отключив себя от той части чужого сознания, что отвечала за эмоции, повис в воздухе, сложив ноги по-турецки. Хибари стоял перед ним, подняв голову. Все еще немного ниже уровня глаз Мукуро.  
\- Свежие новости? - спросил Мукуро. - Светская беседа? Разговор о последних достижениях науки? Еще одна сказка? Увлекательное путешествие в глубины подсознания? Почта?  
Хибари оглядел его от головы до скрещенных голеней. 

***  
...видение мокрого города.  
\- Сначала ты играешь за него, вот за него, да, - сказал Мукуро, выудил из портфеля водительские права. - Николо Ал... а впрочем, без разницы. Женат, двое детей. Младший помощник бухгалтера в фирме "Строим домики на сваях, срок годности три месяца". Копит старшему сыну на высшее образование. В постели ужасен. Больше всего ненавидит прогнившее правительство, турецких эмигрантов и разваренную пасту. Как насчет начать с турецких эмигрантов?  
Хибари огляделся. Небо было таким низким, будто над самыми крышами трехэтажных зданий висел серый тент, а солнце заглядывало на улицу откуда-то из-под него, стекало цветными полотнами по стенам домов.  
\- Поем, - зевнул Хибари.

\- Мукуро разговаривает с Реборном  
\- Мукуро показывает Хибари сказку  
\- Мукуро показывает Хибари что-то еще, а потом оказывается, что это была реальность (страх потерять связь с телом, несколько смен)  
\- Мукуро разрешает Хибари погулять в Хром и говорит - если хочешь чего-то, применяй пламя, и Хибари приходится  
\- Потом он его никуда не пускает и ждет, пока Хибари попросит или что-то предпримет сам; подсознание Хибари беснуется, штормы, валы, побоища  
\- Потом происходит взятие Вендикаре в теле Хром, и Хибари уверен, что это реальность, но это не так (реальность лишь отчасти)

***  
\- Господин... - пробормотал Кусакабе. - Кея-сан. Хорошо выглядите.  
Тут кто-то хлопнул его по плечу. Хибари резко развернулся и увидел Мукуро. Тот стоял совсем близко, в полушаге от него, так что чувствовался запах - запах не его тела. Хибари моргнул. Внезапное ощущение тревоги сдавило горло. Это было серьезно. Вероятно, опасно для Мукуро, если тот захочет пойти с ним. Ожидаемо.  
\- Тебе придется воспользоваться иллюзиями, - сказал Мукуро. - Хотя бы для того, чтобы произвести впечатление. Взгляни на себя.  
\- Кусакабе, - сказал Хибари, и тот отпер полки с оружием.  
\- Все, что осталось, - виновато откликнулся Кусакабе. - Тот груз, который мы потеряли с вашим уходом, - пришлось заменить своим.  
Комната выглядела голой без (...).  
\- Ты? - спросил Хибари, и Мукуро поднял руки ладонями вверх. - Неважно. Правый нижний сейф?  
\- А, - ухмыльнулся Кусакабе, - этого-то всегда хватает.  
Он отпер ящик, и Хибари вытащил на свет потяжелевшую для его рук бензопилу. В лезвии отразилось круглое личико Хром, неожиданно злое. Он не станет тратить силы на то, чтобы менять внешность. Существенных вещей вообще не так уж много.

***  
Комнату заливал свет. Жег сквозь веки. Хибари почудились бегущие тени. Ветер и шторы, подумал он.  
\- Я дома? - произнес он, разлепив губы. Потом с неохотой признал необходимость спросить: - Я потерял сознание?  
\- Нет, - ответил Мукуро, - и нет.  
Хибари открыл глаза и сел. Лампа дневного света, развернутая прямо в лицо, резала глаза.

***  
\- Я хочу тебе отсосать, - сказал Хибари. Брови Мукуро взлетели.  
Хибари хватило пары секунд - пока Мукуро, путаясь в застежках, пытался стащить брюки, Хибари вывернулся и опрокинул его на спину. Мимолетное удивление на лице Мукуро сменилось злостью.  
\- Тихо, - сказал Хибари, - мой легковерный друг.  
Он прижимал ладонью член Мукуро, горячий, гладкий.  
\- Тихо, - повторил он и стал медленно спускаться, пока Мукуро, уже где-то совсем далеко, не втянул воздух с таким не подходящим ему тихим, нежным всхлипом.

***  
\- Иногда ты начинаешь видеть, только выходя на уровень абстракций, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- Захлопнись, - ответил Хибари. Для него это было слишком неконкретно, а услышанное от подобных людей - вредно наверняка.  
\- Ладно, - миролюбиво сказал Мукуро, - ты бы все равно не понял.  
Хром ждала, сложив ладошки на коленях.  
\- Не бойся ничего из того, что увидишь, это в любом случае окажется иллюзией. Ты поймешь, что делать, обстоятельства сами подскажут. Это что-то вроде игры, в которой тебе время от времени выпадают реплики - по четыре штуки, а выбираешь ты одну из них.  
\- Есть верная стратегия? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Правильный вопрос, - кивнул Мукуро. - Верной нет, просто концовки выходят разные. Если ты готов, то на счет три я переключаю тебя. Три.


End file.
